Ruckfall
by Amon2
Summary: Dante is really not that different from his brother. They were both sadistic power hungry bastards willing to do whatever it takes to seize control and find outlets for their sadism and desires. They find that outlet in Nero and Credo after the twins rose to power.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Okay, this is a short experiment to see if I can get back into the game or whether I should stick to retirement.

Warning: Yaoi, dark themes, au, torture, rape, gore, OOC, and other fun stuff.

Summary: Dante is really not that different from his brother. They were both sadistic power hungry bastards willing to do whatever it takes to seize control and find outlets for their sadism and desires. They find that outlet in Nero and Credo after the twins rose to power.

Pairings: Dante/Credo, Nero/Vergil, Dante/Credo/Nero/Vergil

/

Prologue

Credo should have seen it coming. All those years of training and rigid traditions and rules. Being hammered since birth about the treachery of demons and their backstabbing ways. Lecture after lecture from his tutors about the pitilessness of the dwellers of hell and all their kind.

Then again even if he had been able to predict the outcome of that fateful day when Savior had turned against them, he doubted he would have been able to accomplish much. Even mutated into a demonic aberration, he would still not have been a match for the beast or any of its kin.

That did not mean that he would have simply rolled over and allowed the creation to wreak havoc and chaos in Fortuna.

He would have fought till he could have fought no more. He would have laid down his life destroying as much of the horde that Savior had conjured as possible until his sword and body had shattered into a thousand pieces. He knew that Nero had almost did so. His foster-brother had shed most of his blood trying to protect their sister and the townsfolk.

In the end it had been Sparta's son, Dante, who would bring Savior down. It had also been Sparta's son who would eventually take his turn to double cross them and strike Credo and Nero down.

Credo could still recall that day clearly; the brief sense of elation at seeing the gargantuan menace brought down and his sister being pulled out of the giant's heart before the red clad half-blood turned around and knocked Nero out cold. Credo hadn't had even enough time to turn around before Dante had incapacitated Credo.

That had only been the first day. The next day Credo had woken up shackled in the Order's underground dungeon with an equally bound Nero and two half devils peering down at them - Kyrie had been nowhere in sight.

At first Credo had thought that the exhaustion of the previous fights from the other day and subsequent injuries had caused him to hallucinate into seeing two Dantes. It was only after he had tried to focus and shake off the fatigue as best as he could while bound with chains to the wall that he realized that one of the identical demons was wearing red and the other was clad in blue. What he had initially mistaken for a hallucination Nero would later inform him had actually been Vergil Sparta; Dante's missing twin, Sparta's other son, and Yamato's true owner.

That had been the second day.

On the third day all hell broke loose.

Semi-figuratively.

Credo and Nero had been incarcerated underground in the Order's dungeon and had not been privy to what had been going on above ground. Nobody had visited them and nobody had entered their cell. But from what they later found out and what they later would realize when they were finally brought up to the newly rebuilt castle as they were being escorted by demon guards was that Dante; demon slayer, vaunted hero, and Sparta's only surviving son had taken over Fortuna. The half demon had wiped out all demons summoned by Savior, ventured into the hell-gate, and returned with an army loyal to his father's name. That was not all. The red devil had also come back with his long lost brother by his side and Yamato's true wielder.

The man bearing Dante's countenance had been dressed in blue attire and his white hair reached passed his shoulders to his waist. Yamato had been returned to him and would always be by his side hence on.

Shortly afterwards a magical barrier would be raised by the twins to ensconce the island of Fortuna and bar it from the rest of the world. No one could get in and no one could get out. The human inhabitants would become virtual prisoners in their own homes and demons were now free to roam the island as they please. All attempts at resistance or fighting were immediately snuffed out and the Twins would move into the royal palace that had once been the center of the Order and assume the title of rulers of the city of Fortuna.

The citizens – all ardent worshipers of Sparta – were left confused and shocked at the half devils' actions. Their once revered savior and god, whom they had every confidence in to protect them and guide them, would return in the form of his conquering sons. He – who had once saved their world from the evils of Mundus – now had rendered them his captives and prisoners. Instead of slaying demons as he had down before, his sons would control them and give them free reign over the island.

For the first few weeks nobody knew what to think or do. The Order had been wiped out and their remained no military forces to expel the demons or fight them. Even if the Order had still been intact how could they have possibly won? Not only would the fighters have had to face an entire horde but they would also have to face the powerful and undefeatable Sparta twins to boot. There was no force on earth powerful enough to stand up to them and the citizens of Fortuna were cut off from the outside world by the twins' magical barrier. No hope of rescue could come either from the inside nor be expected to come from the outside.

So began the reign of the Sparta twins.

At the beginning the twins' demon hordes roamed free on the island. Their terrible howls driving the citizens to their places of dwelling and forcing them to cower inside. They could hear them roaming the streets and jumping on the roofs in the dead of night and in the bright daylight. But surprisingly enough not a single demon had tried to force its way into the humans' homes. They seemed content to haunt the streets and alleyways and leave the humans alone. It was only when a foolish human tried to venture out that they would surround the individual and shriek in terrible high pitched screams and force that person back inside.

A few days of this would go by before the twins would emerge from their newly constructed castle and address the panicking masses.

They, the Sparta twins, were now Fortuna's rulers. Their word was law and both humans and demons were subject to their commands. Their father had ruled this island long ago and so it was by all rights theirs to command as well. The humans would be allowed to resume their normal daily lives again and continue life as they had always done, but now with a few…changes.

Demons were allowed to comingle with the humans. The demons would not harm the humans if they do attack them or provoke them first. No one is allowed to leave this island or approach it from the outside. The demons answering to the twins' order will serve as protectors and watchers over the humans. Anyone conspiring against the twins will be executed without delay.

At first the humans had taken the news with dumbstruck silence. After a few days of witnessing the demons docile vigilance they ventured out and resumed their daily lives. The demons were still there, but they kept their distance and did not badger or attack anyone. Some time passed and the people gathered their courage and began making plans for overturning their newly found rulers and taking their city back as their own. They gathered at night in the homes of their most valiant men and began to strategize.

That plan was thwarted almost immediately.

The next morning the leaders of the schemes were gathered up by the demons and brisked away to the city square where, in front of all the gathered spectators – including their families, relatives and friends, they were torn apart by the ferocious packs and the square was painted red with their blood.

The twins had watched the execution from the terrace of their castle, amusement evident in their visages.

Had they not warned them that resistance was futile? Had they not given warning that any attempts at an upheaval would be met with death?

And still the people had not listened.

Well! The twins would make sure that the citizens of Fortuna would learn from their mistakes and make sure they never thought of repeating them ever again.

The very next day the Vergil ordered all residents to hand over any weapons they may have in their possessions. Few complied. As a result he ordered a legion of demons to attack a school and devour an entire class of young children.

Suffice to say that no more plans of a coup came into being ever again, and all houses were searched and weapons confiscated.

Dante could not help but approve of his brother's plans.

The attack on the children had crushed the people's spirits, and the confiscation of their weapons had demoralized them.

Martial law was in full effect and a curfew was placed.

That was only the beginning of the Sparta twins' bloody reign. The massacre of the people's children had only shown them a small sample of the full extent of the twins' cruelty.

Once the twins' control had been fully established Credo and Nero were brought out from their cells in front of the new rulers. Of all the Order's members, they two were the only ones that had been spared.

Brought in front of those of whom one had once been their ally, the twins gave them two choices. Either join them willingly and become their servants, or be returned to their cells and tortured till they had no choice but to become their servants.

Credo refused to bow down to the two tyrants, and he was proud to see his foster-brother do the same.

Dante and the enigmatic Vergil did not seem at all put out by their decision. Credo was troubled to see that Dante seemed pleased by their stubbornness. A sadistic gleam shone in the younger twin's eyes that was tinged by bloodlust and something that made Credo's blood turn cold.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider our generous offer?" Vergil asked.

Nero gave the blue clad twin a suggestion on where exactly he could shove his generous offer.

Vergil smiled.

"Guards. Take the prisoners away to the correctional facility," Vergil ordered the two large humanoid demons flanking the foster-brothers. "Their reeducation will begin soon."

The two former Order members were taken away, leaving the twins alone in their reception chamber.

Dante strolled over to his brother and wrapped an arm around his twins' shoulder.

"Well, what do you think, Verg?" Dante asked. "Pretty hot, aren't they?"

Vergil smirked.

"They are indeed. And they will serve as valuable assets once we have thoroughly crushed their resistance."

Dante chuckled.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, you know."

Vergil smirked.

"I recall you telling me that it was the hybrid that repaired Yamato and wield it against Sanctus' monstrosity?"

"Yeah, the kid's pretty capable and strong. His training could use some polishing though, before he becomes something of a real force. And this community he was raised in is pretty conservative, so I bet there are some other skills of his that could use some polishing." Dante leered and gave his brother a lecherous wink.

Vergil laughed.

"I'll be sure to see that he receives the full benefit of my experience." Vergil replied as he moved away to stand by the large window that looked down on the city. "What of the other? His brother."

"Credo? He's his foster brother. From what I know he and his sister were the ones who took Nero in when no else wanted a hybrid to deal with." Dante said as he dropped on a nearby couch. "I'll be taking care of his attitude adjustment. He's only human, but when he could still trigger into a demon state…I gotta tell you Verg, he was damn difficult to take down. That's why I put a little enchantment on him that stops him from changing anymore. I'm not sure that I'll remove it even if he does finally bow down to us."

"As you wish, Dante." Vergil replied. "He is yours to do with as you please."

Vergil gave Dante a pointed look.

"Just make sure that you do not overdo your breaking in of your servant. If the two are as close as you say I do not wish for your actions to effect or impede my own pet's training."

"Trust me, Vergil," Dante assured his brother, lusting tinting his every word. "I've got it all figured out. By the time we're done with them they'll be eating from the palms of our hands."

Behind Vergil the sun was slowly setting into the ocean. A blood red color glazed the city; an omen of days to come.

"Well, shall we go join our pets?" Vergil asked as he shrugged out of his signature blue coat.

Dante rose and did the same; shrugging out of his red coat and tossing it on the chair. It was time to give their new toys their first lessons in obedience and discipline, and it would not do to get his coat bloody. Dante felt the blood pool in his groin in anticipation.

"Oh yeah, let's not keep them waiting."

TBC

Review, if you dare.


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, torture, rape, gore, and other fun stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 1

Credo had been hanging from his chains for what felt like hours. His hands were numb from the lack of circulation and his arms and shoulder joints ached from taking the full weight of his body. The cell he had been taken to was underground and resembled a mediaeval dungeon from the past as opposed to a normal detainment cell as its original purpose had been. Scattered across the room were torture devices that had not been there before. All sorts of primitive implements of pain had been brought in by his guards with the obvious purpose of breaking him.

But for all the horrors that awaited him Credo did not feel fear. He felt no concern for himself or for whatever horrors that awaited him. He was a knight of the Order and would gladly die as one regardless of what his captors had in store for him. His thoughts and concerns revolved around his sister and his foster brother and what their fates would be.

When he had been taken away on orders of the twins he and Nero he had been separated from one another and taken to different parts of the underground dungeons. When they had been together Credo had no thoughts for himself, but now that they had been separated he feared for what lies in wait for Nero. And to top it all off neither of them knew what had become of Kyrie. At the end of the fight with Savior they both recalled that Kyrie had been alive and well, only unconscious due to the fatigue and strain put on her by her captivity inside Savior's heart chamber. But after Dante had betrayed them they had both lost track of what had become of her.

Credo could not bear the thought that both his siblings might be being held in dungeons similar to his and awaiting a fate as that which awaits him. And the thought would keep tormenting him until the door of his dungeon would swing open and Dante would stroll through.

Credo turned to look at the half devil as best as he could given his restrained position. He noted the absence of the demon prince's favored coat and understood that they were to begin his 'reeducation' as the other blue clad twin; Vergil, had put it.

Dante walked into the dark stifling chamber and took in the sight of his prisoner. Credo hung by his wrists from the manacles suspended from the ceiling. He had been stripped of his white uniform coat and shirts so that the light given off by the chamber's torches illuminated the man's muscular torso. His handsome features were set in a determined expression that bespoke of a readiness to endure any tortures that the red clad devil could conjure up for him.

Dante locked the dungeon door behind him and moved so that he was standing right behind the prisoner's rigid back. A muscular back that Rebellion's wielder took a few minutes to admire before he would begin turning it into a shredded crimson canvas.

The Order Knight had been something of an obsession for Dante. Since the very first moment he had dropped from the Church's ceiling his eyes had locked onto the brunette's surprised handsome face and never forgotten it. In fact, after having shot Sanctus between his beady little eyes, he had been in the process of trying to reach out to grab the knight who had been standing in stunned shock behind Sanctus's downed body, only to be interrupted by said knight's half demonic foster brother with a genial kick to the face. In the ensuing chaos of the fleeing worshippers and trying to keep that little spitfire Nero off of him, Dante had lost track of the older sibling and was forced to accept the brief intervals in which, as he was running all around the island, he would glimpse the man.

That did not mean that he had given up on meeting up with him again. He had come to Fortuna with the purpose of reclaiming Yamato and bringing back his brother as well, as well as implement said brother's plan for taking over Fortuna as their own – the island was a wellspring of magic and power and therefore held high importance for Vergil's other future plans. As such Dante had been certain that he would eventually meet up with the handsome captain again, and as he was a resident knight of Fortuna there was no stopping him from claiming the man as a spoil of war that came with taking the city as his and Vergil's.

Now said knight was in his grasp and at his mercy; just as his younger brother was in Vergil's. But Dante wasn't a completely sadistic fuck. He would give the handsome man a chance to spare himself **some** pain and humiliation.

Dante smirked and approached his prisoner.

"How are we doing?" Dante asked as he ran one hand down the strained strong back. Credo did not bother to reply. "You know you really should reconsider taking us up on our offer. Working for us isn't going to be that bad. You could just say yes and we could forgo all this right now. By refusing you're just putting yourself through senseless pain and hell before you eventually submit. And I do promise you; you will submit!" Dante delivered the promised threat with a deep growl that spoke of barely subdued sadism and lust.

Still Credo said nothing.

"As you wish."

The red clad devil moved back and approached a table that had been pushed against the far wall. From the many torture implements he chose the coiled black length of a bullwhip before moving back to stand behind his prisoner's exposed back.

"Let's start off…at 30?" he asked before he uncoiled the whip and delivered a brutal slash to the muscular back.

"One."

Credo ground down on his teeth, but released no sound. The pain had been excruciating! And that had only been the first blow! And Credo held no doubt in his mind that the half demon was holding back his true demonic strength so as not accidently kill his victim by accident.

"Two."

Dante swung the whip again and delivered another slash horizontally across the tense back.

"Three."

Blow after blow was delivered till Credo's back was a canvas of red, and blood dripped down to pool beneath him. But throughout it all he did not give Dante the satisfaction of hearing him scream or utter a single sound of distress.

Finally Dante reached the count of 30 and recoiled the whip. He approached his bound victim and ran his hand down a quivering heaving side. Deep welts decorated the strong back. Crimson rivulets poured forth to paint it a beautiful tapestry. Unable to resist - and not wanting to - he leaned forward and licked up a lacerated shoulder to the stiff neck. He nuzzled his plaything's soft brown hair before biting down on his neck and moaning in delight.

Credo shuddered; first in pain then in disgust as he felt his tormentor touch him in ways no man has ever touched him before. He felt a rising wave of panic well up but quickly and brutally stamped it down. He could not afford to let his captor see him weaken. He was exhausted and his body was racked with pain, but he knew that his torment was far from over. He had to steel his resolve for whatever comes next, and not give the Sparta heir the satisfaction of seeing him crack.

Dante pulled back to see his handiwork. A nice bloody bite mark decorated his plaything's neck. Crimson fluid seeped out to run down and join the torrent that already decorated the lacerated back.

"You know, Credo, you're quite beautiful all in red." Dante murmured against the sweaty neck. "I like seeing you like this. It suites you." He licked a bead of sweat from beneath the strong jaw. "I dare say I like it too much." He said with glee. "Last chance to reconsider our proposal."

Credo tried to shove away the red spawn, but he was too pained to do so, and his chains limited his movements severely.

"I want nothing to do with the likes of you." He gasped out.

Dante chuckled darkly. The deep undertone of a growl promised severe repercussions.

"Suite yourself."

He stepped back away from Credo and went to return the whip to its place. He grabbed a jar full of some white substance and returned to stand behind him again. With a flick of his wrist he had tossed the jar's contents across the bloody grooves in the knight's back. The restrained man's body suddenly began to twist in agony. Dante had doused the open raw wounds with salt.

He felt as though his back was on fire. Credo gasped as he felt the salt sting his shredded back and add to his misery. The sudden onslaught of new pain made him nauseous and all of a sudden he felt as though he was going to be sick. He clamped down and tried to force his body and mind to rise above the pain. After a while it worked, and he got control of himself once again.

Footsteps echoed in the dark room and the knight raised his head to see Dante walk into his line of sight. So far into this session the half devil had opted to staying mostly out of Credo's sight; No doubt thinking that keeping his victim guessing of his location would frighten him more and add to his misery. But this was not so. When Dante moved around to face him Credo still had a determined look on his face.

A toothy grin spread on the red demon's face.

"I'm impressed." He said as came closer. "Most people would have screamed or vomited by now. But not you, eh Credo?"

The taller man wrapped an arm around his victim's waist and drew him closer. He reveled in the hiss of pain the other released as Dante's arms brushed against his open wounds. He pressed his victim close to him and allowed the suspended man to feel the large bulge that Dante had been sporting since he had arrived, Credo's face twisted in a grimace of disbelief and disgust.

"You're a sick, twisted creature." Credo gritted out between clenched teeth.

Dante laughed before grinding his substantial erection against his unwilling victim. While still holding him close, his other arm came up to press his digits against the brunette's chest.

"Might prove you right about that, Credo."

Credo held his breath. He knew what was coming next but could do nothing to prevent it.

Dante slid his hand up the ripped abs and rested his digits against the knight's ribs. He focused his strength on one point and pressed. A crack was heard. Credo gasped as he felt one of his ribs break under Dante's fingers. The scream that had been welling up in his throat was submerged back again with his inability to breathe.

Dante kissed the sweaty collar bone beneath his lips and slid his hand to another rib.

"One." He whispered; his fingers rubbing against a second bone. He brought his lips up to the suffering prisoner's mouth. "Kiss me and I won't make it two." He promised.

Credo clamped his mouth shut and turned his face away as best as he could considering that the other man was pressed right up against him. The other pressed his mouth to his cheek. He could feel the bastard smirking against his face.

"Two."

Another crack was heard, and this time Credo could not stop the pained rattling that escaped his lips.

The cruel hand moved onto another healthy bone.

"Last chance." Dante mouthed against his plaything's cheek.

The poor knight was in wretched pain and each breath was pure agony, but his pride would not allow him to succumb. He kept his face averted even as he felt pressure being applied against a third rib.

Dante could not help but chuckle at his toy's stubbornness.

"Three."

A third crack was heard. Dante stepped back and allowed the brunette to collapse. The strain of his prisoner's weight posed on his arms made the pain of broken ribs all the more terrible.

/

Meanwhile in another part of the dungeons Nero was almost in a bad a state as his foster brother.

After being separated from Credo, the hybrid had been taken to another dungeon similarly occupied with instruments of torture as those in Credo's cell.

The moment the hybrid had been brought in he was divested of his jacket and shirts and strapped down onto a rack.

Yes, a rack! A real godforsaken medieval rack from god knows what century. The difference though between this rack and a normal one was that this type was specifically designed to handle the stronger constitutions of demons. Normal racks were made of wood and steel and could not in theory really harm demons whose bodies were much tougher than those of humans, but this one was made specifically by demon inquisitors from hell for the sole purpose of stretching and dislocating the limbs and joints of other demons.

Nero, upon seeing the infernal contraption, had tried to fight back only to be beaten mercilessly by his guards and strapped down on the machine. But besides that the humanoid beasts did not do anything else. They merely left the cell and him there to stew until Vergil finally showed up.

The older twin took in the sight of the beautiful furious hybrid. The boy lay on the rack, his limbs shackled to the four points. His chest was bare and heaving with anger and obvious fear that he tried to hide behind an expressionless visage. Vergil was not buying it. He could smell the poor boy's fear wafting off of him in a sweet intoxicating aroma.

"So you are Nero." He said as walked further into the room. "My brother tells me that it was you who managed to repair Yamato and wield it."

The boy said nothing. Pretty blue eyes were locked on Vergil, following his every move. The elder's powerfully built body moved with ease that spoke of years of experience in combat and indomitable strength.

"He also tells me that you are a gifted fighter and a powerful demon." Vergil moved to sit on the bed of the rack next to Nero. "You could be a most a valuable ally. Why not join us, Nero?" he leaned forward and ran one hand through the younger man's snow white locks. The younger man was obviously annoyed by the intrusion to his person, but could do nothing to prevent it. "If you were to join us willingly I could complete your training and introduce you to your demon heritage. I could help you become more powerful than you've ever known before. Why, you could become…"

"Like you?" Nero scoffed. "No thank you. I know what your hunger for power did to you and thanks, but no thanks. I'm better off NOT being a failed Sparta-wanna-be like you." The hand that hand been petting the youth's soft hair became punishing.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Vergil's low menacing voice warned. "I do not take calumny to my name or my father's name lightly."

Despite the fear culminating in Nero's heart he just couldn't stop himself from burying himself deeper into trouble.

"Oh don't worry, I would never take your father's name in vain." He replied. "Only **your** failure of a name. After all that's what you're good at, right? Failing miserably? You couldn't defeat Dante in a fight. You couldn't defeat Mundus in a fight. And you probably wouldn't have been able to defeat even me in a fight."

The moment Nero was done talking he knew he had fucked himself over. The passive face did not change in the least, but Nero saw pure unadulterated anger rage in the blue twin's tundra blue eyes. The hand entangled in his hair pulled his head back only to bringing smashing into the iron bed beneath his head. Pain exploded in Nero's skull and he heard ringing echo in his ears from the force of the hit.

But despite that he still couldn't manage to keep his trap shut.

"Yamato belongs to me by all rights." Nero could not believe that he was still provoking the older man. He was strapped down in a torture machine and at the elder's tender mercy and he was still shooting his mouth off. "You failed, your highness." He singsonged derisively. "Yamato broke from the epic weight of **your** failure. I was the one who fixed it and I'm the one it obeyed. The sword belongs to me, and if I ever get out of here I'm going to kick your ass and take it again."

After he was done, a loud silence reigned over the chamber. Nero chanced a look at the elder looming above him. Instead of anger, Nero was surprised to see amusement lurking in the icy blue depths.

"Is that so, child?" Vergil said. "You plan to take Yamato away from me, do you?" he chuckled, his hand coming to encircle the delicate throat. He could feel the younger's quick pulse pounding under his fingers. "For that to happen, boy, it would imply that you would ever manage to escape this place. A prospect I do not hold as a probability in your future."

Vergil rose to stand, releasing the constricted throat.

"Let me tell you exactly what I see it is that your future holds for you and your brother." He said as he moved to stand by the spokes of the wheel of the rack. "You and your brother will be made to serve us. You will be subservient to our every wish and to our every command. It is inevitable and unavoidable. Dante and I have foreseen it. How much pain and suffering you will bring down upon your head and your brother's before you submit will be left up to you." Vergil intoned. "Though I will give you fair warning; a lifetime spent in hell and surrounded by hell's worst scions has given me an edge and intuition in the art of breaking the most hardened prisoners. So for your sake and your brother's, I suggest that you give in and swear allegiance to us. There is no other way. This is the only path that lies ahead of you."

Nero listened to Vergil's speech and did not for a moment doubt its veracity. Just by staring into the blue clad devil's eyes he could see a man whose sadism ran deep. He saw a soul completely unhindered by conscience or empathy to the sufferings of its fellow creatures. Everything that the elder promised no doubt would come true. Nero did not kid himself, he knew that he could hold out, and would hold out, against the man's brutality for a long time, but sooner or later even the most hardened of men would break under a relentless storm.

But despite that he could not stop himself.

"A real warrior would never have lost his sword. Your father would have hung in head in shame to know that his eldest son had not only lost the sword that he had left for him, but also that he broke it like a cheap toy in a failed attempt to imitate him."

The small smile that had decorated the blue twin's lips momentarily dropped, only to reappear as the half demon grabbed the spokes of the rack. He began turning the wheel.

Nero felt his arms twist up. The chains stretching and pulling, tearing him in different directions. At first the pressure was slight and almost negligible, but as Vergil continued to apply force the pull became insistent and more terrible.

Nero grit his teeth and tried not to show the other his pain. But the more that Vergil turned the spokes the worse the pain got until Nero's body was stretched taut. Pain bloomed in his limbs and joints and Vergil was still turning the wheel. Just as the poor youth thought that it was not possible to take anymore the chains pulled harder and tore at his limbs more until he thought he was going to be split into pieces.

Vergil watched the pretty child as his body was pulled in different directions by the chains; the agonized look on the boy's face heightening his lust. He stopped turning the spokes just as Nero was reaching the stage were one of his limbs would have been dislocated.

He left the spokes and came to loom over the hybrid once again.

"I will be merciful, Nero, and offer you a way to end your pain; join us, pledge your loyalty to us and all this will be over."

Nero, true to his nature as a little punk, replied by spitting in Vergil's face.

Incensed, but somewhat pleased by the little hybrid's fiery nature, Vergil released a short deep laugh before resuming turning the spokes.

A dull pop was heard before Nero threw his head back and shrieked. His left shoulder had been dislocated.

Vergil stopped turning the spokes again and leaned forward.

"What will it be, Nero?" he asked as he grabbed the twisted arm and applied pressure. "Us; the possibility of power, and the absence of pain? Or this bullheadedness and senseless pain and injury that would serve no purpose and would eventually amount to nothing?"

The young knight closed his eyes in a futile attempt at blocking out the pain and shook his head. He would not give in. He would not become this man's servant or aid a tyrant who was also a genocidal power hungry maniac.

He knew that his sister would not, that his brother would not, and he too would rather die than disappoint Credo and Kyrie or go against everything that they had held sacred.

At this very moment Credo was no doubt going through the same ordeal and holding strong against the twins' torments and doublespeak. He would not disappoint his foster brother by succumbing to pain and lies.

The older Sparta twin slid his hand down the twitching, heaving bare chest. Elegant strong fingers flicked over a pink delicate bud of a nipple before it was replaced by a hot wet tongue.

Nero's eyes opened wide in surprise and fear.

Vergil stared back into the terrified blue orbs with delicious anticipation.

TBC

/

I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but in this chapter I was channeling a lot of Emperor Palpatine.

"It was I who allowed the DMC fans to know the location of the first Ruckfall chapter. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band of internet critics. An entire legion of my best puns and pop-culture references await them. Oh, I'm afraid Chapter 2 will be quite done when the fans arrive."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When one is alone in the dark for long periods, one is likely to lose track of time. A person is also more likely to do so if they've been subjected to unending pain and torture with little time to recuperate.

That seemed to be the case for Credo. Although for him time seemed to have come to a halt in his cell.

For weeks the brunette had been confined to this cell and had not been allowed to go outside or speak or see anyone. His only visitors were the red clad son of Sparta or his blue twin. For weeks the former Order member has had no news of either of his siblings. The constant pain, the isolation, and the constant violations to his body have done much to weaken Credo's power and diminish health. But still he hung on refusing to give in to the half demons or their demands despite his body's broken state.

But he was tired.

So tired.

Credo hung in his chains; covered in bruises and lacerations and utterly devoid of strength or any shred of clothing. The Order member could not even shudder or shrug off the younger Sparta twin who was currently draped over his broken body, nor could he twist away from the roving hands that took their time mapping his torso. His humiliation was only compounded by the fact that leaning against the wall in front of him enjoying the show was the blue clad twin.

One large powerful hand came up to lightly tweak a nipple while the other slid down to cup the brunette's soft member.

Dante and Vergil had been coming down here for weeks. And for weeks they'd been hard at work at tearing down their prisoners' bodies and wills. The long bouts of torture followed by molestation and inhuman brutal violations had done much in entertaining the half breeds and the demons inside them. Never before had Dante and Vergil known that there laid such cruel sadistic souls slumbering deep within them. But know they knew, and they had such perfect victims to unleash their urges on.

It had been a ball!

Well, for Dante and Vergil anyway, certainly not for Credo or his brother Nero.

Dante silently chuckled as he remembered all the delicious sadistic things that he and his brother had done to their victims.

Although the twins each had laid claim on one of their prisoners they had no problem in spicing things up by either switching or sharing their toys together. Dante licked his lips as he remembered the look of fear in Nero's face as Vergil had held the boy down and Dante had taken him, pushing his large hard cock inside the youth's unprepared broken body, as he struggled and screamed from pain, fear, and anger. The knight had proven to be the polar opposite of his foster brother, gritting his teeth and biting down on his screams so as not to give the twin princes any satisfaction of hearing his agony. The brunette would struggle helplessly against Dante's unbreakable hold as Vergil shoved his engorged sex inside the knight's bruised insides, but he would refuse to scream or voice his pain.

And for all the fun that the two Sparta spawns have had they had to admit that the long endurance tests were testing the twins' patience.

Dante didn't think that there existed many who could have withstood the shit that Dante and Vergil had put their prisoners through. In fact, both twins were sure that the foster siblings might even hold out till death came to claim them; a prospect that did not agree with the new rulers of Fortuna Island.

Though the knight and his brother's endurance did impress both him and Vergil, they had become impatient to have them as their willing servants, standing by their side, ready to obey their every wish.

So a new strategy had to be found.

After several days spent in Vergil's newly constructed private library (courtesy of the citizens of Fortuna who did not wish to be devoured by the siblings' newly risen demon army) the blue twin had unearthed an ancient tome full of demonic spells and enchantments that held a method in which they could command their prisoners and gain their submission.

A new plan had been formed.

"You know, Credo, these past few weeks had been just great. Me and Verge here have had the best time. Hadn't we, bro?"

Vergil smirked.

"Unforgettable."

"Yeah, but now we've got to put childish amusements aside, and you and Nero have to get down to your duties as our servants and captains."

Credo said nothing; his energy reserves having been completely depleted to the point where anything beyond hanging by his chains was made impossible. But had he had the energy to reply he would have still held his tongue and not dignified the twins with a reply.

"Fortuna awaits the return of her Knights."

Vergil pushed off the wall and walked towards their prisoner, as he approached and stood in front of the confined man Credo managed to make out that the blue prince held something in his hand. It was a small blue carved stone with a sigil on it. When the elder devil raised the sigil to press it against Credo's chest its glow intensified. At first Credo felt nothing, but as the glow increased, there suddenly fell a wall of pain on the knight. The pain didn't come lightly or in increments; it came in one long blast that racked his body in agony and forced the man to let out the awaited scream of pain that the twins had been waiting for since his confinement.

The process took only minutes but for Credo it seemed that the pain lasted for an eternity; an eternity that only was blissfully ended when the man lost consciousness.

When the Order member finally regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer hung up by the ever present chains. The next thing that came to his attention was the fact that his injuries had been bound and treated. He was still in pain and badly injured but nowhere near the state he had been in previously. In fact, most of the injuries seemed to have already knitted together and were well on their way to being gone.

Another thing that came to his attention was a strange mark on his chest that had not been there previously before. The more Credo studied it, the more the mark looked familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him, he had seen this sign all over Fortuna, decorating churches and arches the island all over; it was the crest of Sparta.

What was the meaning of this?

The Order member tried to rise but found his strength still diminished. His legs were too weak to support him and he had to lean on the wall for balance. No sooner had he managed to get vertical then the doors of his cell opened to reveal Dante Sparta standing there.

"Finally awake?!" the white haired prince said. Cold blue eyes took in his condition before becoming imbued with lust and mischief. "You've been out cold for 4 days now, and me and Verge have been dying to see if it worked on you. It certainly worked on Nero."

Credo did not understand what the half demon was talking about, but at the mention of Nero's name he felt his body go cold.

Suddenly and without warning the white haired prince teleported right in front of Credo. Before Credo could react Dante spoke.

"Transform."

In a second Credo felt a light fleeting sensation before he found that he had transformed into his angel form. The injuries that had still been in the process of healing had all but disappeared; his energy and vitality had returned as though he had never been tortured and raped for days on end; and along with his health and stamina he also now once again was in possession of his sword.

No sooner had Credo taken in his current state than he tried to attack only to find his swift blade halted a few inches away from his tormentor's throat. Credo fought and tried to will his arm to continue its forward motion but without success.

The red clad demon, whom had not moved or reacted during the attack, chuckled.

"Stand down." Dante nonchalantly instructed and, much to the Order member's surprise, he found himself unwillingly obeying. He lowered his weapon and backed away.

Dante studied his prisoner.

"Glad to see Vergil's spell works as planned." Dante said.

"Transform back." He commanded, and Credo did.

Back in his human form, and after that bout of energy and power, the injuries were now gone and Credo felt like his old self again.

"What have you done?" the brunette asked in horror, finally addressing the prince for the first time since he entered his cell.

The white haired sadist stepped closer and took his prisoner's chin in one large powerful hand before capturing his lips in a brutal kiss.

Credo, being no match for the son of Sparta, could not fight off his tormentor and was forced to endure the unwanted kiss till the other had had his fill and broke it off but without releasing his prisoner.

"Just a little spell that my brother cooked up. Whoever's subjected to it is forced to obey the spell castor's orders. We tried it on Nero and now on you, and it worked perfectly in both your cases."

The demon stepped back.

"Now, be a good knight and follow your king."

Dante started out the cell door and Credo – against his will – began to follow him.

The two males made their way through the dark cold dungeons that had held Credo for weeks. As they passed through Credo noticed that the rest of the cells were full, almost to capacity. Each barred room held numerous crouching figures, whimpering and cringing at the sound or sign of anyone approaching.

"Local rebels," Dante said as he noticed the subject of Credo's attention, not stopping or bothering in giving the filthy terrified beings a second glance. "They didn't seem all too happy about me and bro taking over and thought they'd do something about it. Now they're food for the demons that serve us."

Credo could not believe his ears. Is this what has become of the citizens of Fortuna? Is this what has the city come to?

He wished to stop and release these poor creatures from their cells, but his body continued to follow Dante, still complying with the other's earlier orders.

Soon the two had left the dungeons and were navigating their way through the castle's large and opulent halls. The red clad-devil led them towards a pair of large ornate wooden doors that opened onto a large bedroom. From the dominating red color theme and assortment of weapons and red clothing strung all about, Credo knew that this was Dante's chamber. The now current king of Fortuna led his captive inside before closing the door behind them.

"Today's a big day, dear." Dante began with a smile on his face. "We need you to get ready to present you to Verge as Captain of the guards."

He gestured towards a door at the other end of the room, the bathroom.

"You can clean up and get ready, but first, a few ground rules; in case you're thinking of pulling anything-"

"I wish to see Nero."

Dante stopped at the interruption before continuing; the smile on his face never leaving his lips.

"You'll get to see your brother soon enough. In fact, I think he'll be there with Verge right now, waiting for you." He resumed. "As I was saying; we're going to set some ground rules so we won't be having any trouble. First, you will not try to escape and will follow any orders given by verge or yours truly. Second, you will not try to attack your new kings – that would be me and Verge by the way." The king said with a pleased look on his face. "Third, you will not attack any of the demons that work for us, unless it's in self-defense or to reprimand them for not following orders – whatever you see fit. You will conduct yourself as befit the captain of the kings' royal guards. Lastly, you will be staying here with me in my room."

The pleased look on the half-devil's face turned absolutely wicked and gleeful whereas Credo's blanched but tried to maintain an expressionless visage.

"Now, they're expecting us in the royal hall in a bit, so take this chance to clean up and get ready for your royal accolade."

"Incredible." Credo said.

"What? Didn't think we'd go all high and fancy for your and Nero's reception?"

"No," Credo said. "I just did not believe you knew what the word 'accolade' meant." The knight said expressionlessly.

Dante snorted before breaking out in full blown laughter.

"Oh, I'm really, really going to enjoy breaking you, darling." The king replied with a leer.

Credo remained emotionless in the face of such a threat.

"It may have escaped your notice but it certainly has not escaped mine that you have tried and failed already. You and your brother have already resorted to torture and rape, and I refused to bow down to you. What makes you believe you I ever will?"

"We've got other methods, and we've got all the time in the world." Dante replied as he reached out and caressed the knight's neck. Credo did not respond nor react, refusing to give the king the pleasure of seeing his discomfort or seeing him flinch. "Now hurry up and get ready; his highness awaits us."

In the shower Credo took his time to bask in the feel of the warm torrent washing away the blood and filth from his naked flesh. The water's caressing touch did much to alleviate his mental stress and erase the feel of the dungeons' filth, if not the completely then enough to make him feel almost human again. As he stood there he replayed the words spoken to him by the bastard son of Sparta, still not quite believing his situation.

After being tortured and forced upon by the Sparta twins, did they truly expect him to serve them and to do so without question? Were they truly so arrogant and confident of their power that they were simply going to hand over control of their royal guards to Credo without fear of repercussions?

Then again hadn't he just obeyed Dante's orders without hesitation thanks to that infernal spell cast upon his person? Was the eluded to spell enough to ensure that Credo would become subservient to them?

Questions filled the brunette's head till he felt as though it was going to come bursting out of him. When he'd had enough he shut off the water, dried, and – after a few moments' hesitation – left the bathroom.

Credo was relieved to find that the massive bedroom was empty. Dante was nowhere to be seen and on the bed lay a white uniform. The uniform was almost an exact replica of the Holy Knights' uniform, the only difference being that the previous outfit so favored by the order was simply white with nothing to adorn it, while this one –while also white – had elaborate designs decorating the pauldrons. Next to the uniform also lay a sword still in its sheath.

As Credo put on the uniform he indulged in fantasies of shoving that sword through both Sparta twins and twisting the blade in every direction.

No sooner had Credo finished then he heard the door behind him open and close, but he did not bother turning around, thinking it must be Dante. It was only when two arms (one human, one with a demonic glow) came up to wrap around him from behind did Credo turn to embrace his younger foster brother.

"Nero."

Nero said nothing; he merely kept hugging his brother, his face hidden in the other man's muscular chest. The two males kept up their embrace, neither speaking any word; their strong hold on one another communicating their happiness to be reunited after such an absence as theirs.

"Well, isn't this sweet."

So engrossed were the two males that they had not heard the door open.

Dante stood in the entrance, watching his prisoners with a wicked smile.

"You two can catch up later. Now it's time to officially introduce Credo to his other royal highness in front of the guards." He gestured for Credo to follow him. The order obvious.

The brothers reluctantly separated but not before Credo kissing Nero on his forehead, a familiar sign of affection between the two from their more normal days.

The accolade, although brief, was nothing short of impressive – nothing less for the legendary sons of Sparta – with the colossal hall alight and casting everything in a numinous glow. Humanoid demon guards had stood erect at attention in two long rows when Dante and Credo walked in. Sitting in one of the two thrones on the higher dais the other son of Sparta had waited, looking regal and smug as Credo approached his languishing figure, took his new king's hand in his own and kissed it, swearing allegiance to the new tyrants.

TBC

Game idea: Re-read the chapter and take a drink every time the words 'red-clad' are mentioned.


	4. Chapter 3

/English/

 **/Enochian/***

 ***Ancient language of angels and demons**

Note: If you came for the sensible writing, cohesive plot, and a deep interesting take on already established characters…then you came to the wrong place. *Continues drinking*

 **Chapter 3**

One Year Later

Nero looked down upon the town pavilion situated right in front of the royal palace. The pavilion, usually a roiling cacophony of white clad citizens each on his or her way to their own business or destination, was chock-full of citizens standing stock-still watching the events taking place on the raised circular stage in the middle of the road.

Public executions had been a rare thing long before the days when the Sparta twins rose to power; the only exceptions were unrepentant murderers and rapists that had been consigned to the guillotine. But now executions were almost a daily occurrence. It seemed that to truly cement their hold on the island and the surrounding islands the twins had taken to ruthlessly quelling rebellions and executing miscreants in a regular public fashion.

Anyone attempting to scheme or rebel were either quickly slaughtered (if they were lucky) or were horribly and cruelly killed (if they were unfortunate enough to excite the twins' sadistic sides). The executions were nothing like they had been before in the pre-Sparta era. The guillotine for all its infamy was actually quite humane; the dropping blades would quickly sever heads in a clean quick manner that did not allow the victims any time to suffer. But the Sparta twins' preferred methods of execution were anything but quick or humane.

The white haired demons had opted to bring back the preferred methods of executions common in the Middle Ages.

Nero shuddered as he thought of the terrible ways people have met their end on that elevated stage.

There had been quartering: a method in which each of the victim's limbs were tied to ropes where animals would pull in different directions till the victim was ripped to pieces.

(Already 13 victims have fallen under this terrible death since the twins' arrival)

Then there was pressing. The victim would be laid under a large flat piece of sturdy wood and huge rocks would slowly be piled on top of them, one huge rock after another, until the victim was crushed or suffocated.

(9 people have suffered this fate)

Whenever Nero thinks about it he feels as though he himself were there under that weight and next to the victim. It also happened to be Vergil's 2nd favorite method of executing rebels (His first being a prolonged death by being cut right down the middle with a slowly swaying, slowly descending blade pendulum).

Then there was the death by a thousand cuts, flaying, hangings, being sealed alive in a box without food or water, premature burials, slow pendulum drops, impalement, drowning…

So many innocent people dead, so much suffering…

Nero tried to pull his mind away from the terrible memories but that was moot anyway as he was back in the same wretched place as all the other times Vergil made him stand whenever a public execution was in place. Though, this time it was different.

Vastly so!

This time instead of the expected wretched miserable human trembling on stage awaiting his/her death, there was a demon on trail!

Not exactly a rarity as there still remained many demons who wished to contend the Sparta twins' rule and power over all, but still not exactly common as the twins' rarely saw the need in dramatizing a demon's death as they did with humans.

Still it had drawn quite a crowd.

A great deal of the population had showed up to witness the demon's execution; no doubt in awe and a sort of catharsis; what with the people wanting all the demons gone but not being able to do anything about it. This demon also had the unique appeal of being of a higher and more refined caliber. It wasn't your regular Scarecrow or Faust. It was an honest to god humanoid demon that took on a human form, dressed in royal refinery, and could communicate in a sophisticated manner. Not that it had done much talking as much as immediately jumping into a fight with Dante; a fight which had destroyed a good portion of the castle, before the demon was soundly defeated. And instead of being struck down in battle, Dante had saved this one in order to have the pleasure of giving him a dramatic send off via quartering.

Said demon was six foot six, and resembled a not unattractive male human with thick black hair, deep blue eyes and possessed a muscular physique. When the demon had invaded the castle, it had not come alone.

The demon known as Valoriel had come accompanied by a group of lesser demons who had the job of fighting the palace's guards while Valoriel had hunted down either one of the twins for a claim of the palace and territory.

The occupying force had been formidable, but nothing that neither of the twins couldn't handle. By the end of the fight Credo's guards had destroyed all the demons and Dante had utterly defeated Valoriel. Hell, neither half-breeds nor Nero's adoptive brother had had to trigger in order to quell the interlopers.

And now here was Valoriel, strung up by all four limbs to four powerfully built brute demons waiting to be torn apart in front of a crowd of oddly excited humans. And yet, despite the demon's obvious impending demise, Valoriel seemed to be unafraid. He hung motionless in his shackles with a somber expression on his regal face.

Nero couldn't help but lean forward with curiosity. If asked, Nero would be hard pressed to say that the demon was unattractive. The would-be conqueror, while still audacious and far too ambitious, had an air about him that was not unlike the twins' regal disposition. He seemed to command a presence; even now, while captured this figure demanded absolute acknowledgment of his superiority; a presence, while ignored by the ruling twin bodies, was unconsciously given by the humans.

Suddenly a ruckus rose and the crowd started uneasily shifting. Nero didn't understand why until the crowd parted and he watched Dante make his way to the stage to climb aboard.

This in itself was quite unusual as well, as rarely have either of the twins ever deigned to approach or interact with their victims during such executions before. In previous executions they would usually prefer to watch from the palace as though completely dismissing the importance of their captives, their importance, or their impending ends.

Today though, it did not seem to be the case. It seemed as though Dante had something to say to the would-be conqueror.

Nero placed his elbows on the verandah's stone railing and tried to ignore Vergil's possessive hand on his back. The hand wasn't reprimanding, neither was it punishing, but merely a wordless presence and an assertion of the blue clad devil's claim on him; a claim that Nero has unwillingly learned to accept just as Credo has been forced to accept Dante's own claim on his body. And unlike Vergil Dante is anything but subtle in the manner he demonstrates his claim over Credo.

Nero looks down at another verandah situated a little lower than theirs. Standing there, observing the going on of the pavilion while being flanked by his demonic guard was Credo. From where he could see him, Credo's profile, ram rod straight back and exquisite uniform gave the man the appearance of unbreakable strength, as though life under the twins had not affected him. Nero envies that façade, for he knows for sure it was a façade. None could possible live under the rule of such two callus sadists as Vergil and Dante and go unaffected.

The boy feels sick as he remembers all the times he has unwittingly walked into rooms in which he either finds Dante with Nero's foster brother pressed against the wall as he roughly fucks the unwilling knight - uncaring who might enter, be it a guard, servant or Vergil and Credo - or the times in which he finds Credo being fucked by both twins before he himself is grabbed and made to join.

Those were by far were the worse and most heart breaking times in Nero's life.

In one encounter of the many that would haunt the boy for the rest of his days he had walked into a common room to find his foster brother naked on all fours and being savagely fucked by Dante while Vergil sat on a plush elegant high backed chair watching the whole proceedings with silent relish.

Nero had barely grasped what he had walked in on when he had been grabbed by Vergil - who had noticed the young boy's arrival - and was ripped of his clothing before being forced to kneel right before his violated brother, and taken in a similar manner by the blue clad tyrant.

The large chamber had echoed with the sound of flesh slapping against unwilling flesh, the gleeful panting of the conquerors, and stubborn silence of the violated.

Afterwards Nero remembers looking on his brother's defeated broken form and crawling forward to embrace him, cooing to him, and trying to offer comfort to the once proud knight. He remembers the way Credo had returned the embrace, neither of them allowing their nakedness and states to interfere in trying to comfort one another, before helping each other dress, clean up, and tend to their physical wounds before finding a disused bedroom in which to lie down next to each other in hopes of elevating their emotional trauma.

Breaking from his thoughts Nero looks down at the hateful red twin who has made his brother's life hell and tried to catch what the tyrant was trying to say to his defeated foe; his demonically enhanced hearing easily catching on the words but not understanding their meaning. And from the confused looks on the watching citizen's faces it seemed that neither could they comprehend what the two demons were conversing about on the stage.

"They are speaking in Enochian." Vergil suddenly spoke up making the younger man turn to him.

The blue devil's eyes were riveted on the two aboard the stage, but his words were directed to his mate.

"It is an ancient language known only to angels and demons."

The younger turned his gaze back to the pavilion to see both males talking before Valoriel suddenly breaking into a smile and Dante looking unimpressed.

"What are they saying?"

Nero was loathe to ask his despised mate for clarification, but when he saw Valoriel turn his sights on one of the verandahs, and more specifically Credo's, he was too curious not to ask.

Vergil frowned and made a derisive noise, but it was not directed at Nero, but at the soon to be dead captive below.

"Nothing of consequence."

Nero didn't believe him and tried to infer what was being said by the two males' facial expressions and body language.

" **You are one piece of work,** " Dante said standing in front of his defeated adversary. " **Trying to talk shit when we've got you all strung up like an autopsy cadaver.** "

Valoriel did not seem to consider his current predicament as anything to be concerned about.

" **This?! This is nothing; a mere setback in our grand plans.** " Valoriel said and looked as though he might have shrugged his shoulders had his arms not been bound and spread with heavy shackles. **"Even should you kill me, it would not deter the oncoming forces that will wreak havoc on this land and destroy both you and your brother. The days in which the Sparta name offset the balance and halted our ascension are numbered. You and your brother's days are numbered.** "

" **Don't know about that.** " The prince replied. " **Been doing pretty good so far, the way I see it I got a throne to go to after this, while you're going to become demon chow in a couple of minutes.** "

Valoriel barely reacted.

" **But how about this?** " Dante continued. **"I'll let you off easy with a clean swift death if you tell us** **where and when the rest of your horde is going to attack."**

Valoriel did not reply, choosing to remain silent and disinterested.

Dante was not at all perturbed and even glad that the other had decided to choose the obstinate route; had he cooperated it would have meant the prince would have been cheated from of a gory spectacle and a prolonged execution, something he had come to enjoy. In truth, he was not really concerned by the threat of an invading demon force. He and Vergil were more than enough to face any horde, not to mention that they commanded quite a sizable demon army; a great deal of which they had not allowed to cross into the human world yet. They had opted to leave their forces in the demon world so as to deceive other would be invading lords of the true size and power of their military.

So, pleased with the recalcitrant reply, Dante was about to step back and signal the awaiting brute demons to begin pulling when he saw Valoriel's bored eyes leave his to land on the verandah where his mate was standing and watching the proceedings. Dante watched as the deep blue hues transformed from mild boredom into curious interest as they looked on the white clad knight.

Valoriel had not said anything or made any noise, but Dante felt a lightning bolt of rage and aggression jolt from the center of his chest. As though sensing the other's rising fury, Valoriel turned back to appraise Dante before a small smirk twisted his lips, seeming to have reached some sort of conclusion.

" **It is mild and being overpowered by all the odors coming from these filthy humans, but I sense there is something unusual about that particular human.** " Valoriel said noncommittally. " **He smells both of human and demon, an unusual blend. He also smells of you.** "

Dante had his back to both the crowd and the palace and such none could see that his eyes had turned into the black fathomless orbs of his unnatural heritage.

" **It seems that the Sparta blood runs true. Even his sons have taken on the tradition of taking humans to be their lovers.** " Valoriel never dropped that irritating smirk that was sending Dante's blood into a boiling point. " **I do not claim to understand what it is that you Sparta twins seem to find so fascinating about humans, but if that one and the other half-breed have caught the interest of the great Dante and Vergil Sparta then there must be something unique about them."** The crowd, although oblivious to what the two demons were saying, seemed to sense their prince's irritation and began to grow uneasy. " **When we take over this island your mates will be bestowed the great honor of warming my bed."**

Having heard more than bloody enough Dante signaled the brute demons at either ends of the victim's chains to begin. The brute demons having impatiently waited all this time gleefully began to pull in opposite directions. The bonds drew taut as Valoriel's limbs were pulled.

No sooner had it all began when it all ended.

Valoriel's body suddenly disappeared in a dark grayish mist and the shackles that were previously holding him fell to the floor of the stage. Dante barely had time to wonder where the other had went when the ground began to shake and hell portals suddenly appeared in place of where the demon lord used to be.

TBC

I now know that everyone has migrated towards Archive of Our Own and that Fan Fiction is basically a wasteland, but I still like it.


End file.
